


Things That Annoy A Winchester

by oxlabyrinthxo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxlabyrinthxo/pseuds/oxlabyrinthxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam writes a list of things that annoy him and there seems to be a trend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 35 Things That Annoy Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Dean Winchester

John Winchester

John Winchester going missing

Moving

Anyone other than Dean calling me "Sammy"

Dean blaring the radio

Dean humming Metallica

Dean calling the Impala his "baby"

Demons

Dean taking forever to get ready

Dean singing REO Speedwagon

Dean in general

Girls hitting on Dean

Dean hitting on girls

Girls within a 3 mile radius of Dean's "Flirting Zone"

Girls hitting on me

Guys hitting on me

Guys hitting on Dean

Guys hitting Dean

Dean Winchester

Dad selling his soul to the Yellow Eyed Bastard (side note: I am thankful he saved Dean though."

The Yellow Eyed Bastard

Dean nearly dying on several occasions

Egotistical people, namely Dean Winchester

The "HOUSE RULES"

Dean's smirk

The way Dean looks at me when he's singing REO Speedwagon.

Dean selling his soul to save me

Jake for killing me

Dean, when he hasn't shaved

Dean Winchester

Jo Harvelle

Every girl Dean's dated

Any girl whose wanted to date Dean

But most of all, the way I love Dean Winchester

 

"Hey Sammy?" Dean called from the shower. Sam jerked up in surprise hiding the manuscript he was just working on.

"Yeah Dean?" He asked loud enough for Dean to hear while crumpling the paper up.

"Can you bring me a towel?" Sam answered with a "yes" while stuffing the article into a random drawer. Then he got up to give Dean his towel.

Later that week when Dean was packing up his things he found a crinkled up piece of paper stuffed into his clothing drawer. He smoothed out the sheet and began to read.

"NO!" Sam ran and ripped the page from Dean's hand. Dean tried to grab the paper but Sam crammed it into his pocket.

"What are you hiding Sam?" He asked going "older brother" oh him.

"Nothing."

"Yeah that looks like a whole lot of nothing there Sammy." Sam looked away from Dean's intense gaze.

"It's nothing," Sam insisted. Dean wasn't buying it; he tackled Sam to the floor and tried to reach the document in Sam's pocket. However Sam tried to make it difficult by flailing his limbs and squirming. Unfortunately for Sam that caused the note to fall out of his pocket. Dean grabbed it and quickly read the items listed. Sam tried to reclaim his stolen possession, but Dean wouldn't hear of it. He sat on Sam, pinning him down while he read.

When he finished reading he looked to Sam, "what is this?" Sam turned away, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. "Sam?" Dean asked again.

"It's nothing, get off of me!" Sam shoved Dean aside and darted into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Sammy! Come out here." Dean ordered.

"No!" Sam knew he was acting like a child but he didn't care. Dean signed in defeat.

"You have to come out of there sometime Sam." Dean reminded. Sam didn't answer. He just slid down the front of the door and let the tear roll silently down his cheek. Dean knew the truth. Sam felt so ashamed of himself, and for the first time in a long time he cried himself to sleep.

It was around 3am when Dean woke up, he'd fallen asleep leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. He noticed the door was open and Sam was no where in sight. Dean jumped to his feet, fully alert. Sam's laptop and books weren't on the table, and the half packed bag of Sam's clothes was gone. Dean cursed himself and rushed out the door to look for Sam.

The air was chilly and heavy, but Dean didn't care. Sam was out there somewhere alone. He was relieved a bit when he saw Sam hadn't taken the Impala. Dean slid into the driver's seat and took off to find Sam. He hit the accelerator as soon as the motel was out of sight, as he did this his head whipped around in every direction looking for his brother. Dean dialed his cell number repeatedly but to no avail. Dean swore each time he got the voice mail.

It was nearly an hour into the search when Dean saw a tall figure walking alongside the road. He pulled over to the shoulder, relieved and angry to see Sam. When Sam turned around and saw him, he ran, all the while dropping his bags. Dean turned off his car and bolted after him. When he finally caught up to him he grabbed him and threw him roughly, face first, into a tree.

"Don't you ever, ever do that again!" Dean shook him for effect. Then he turned Sam around to confront him. "What is all this about? The list? Sam I know!"

"Dean you-"

"Shut up Samantha! I know you love me, and if you hadn't of been such a girl and hid in the bathroom I would have said 'I love you too'!" Dean ranted.

Sam froze, "you what?" he breathed.

"I love you Sam," Dean whispered before connecting their lips. Sam gasped in shock of the sudden contact, but Dean took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Sam returned the kiss with as much fervor and passion. They finally broke apart when both their lungs protested their activities, their lips were bruised and they were gasping for breath. "Let's go Sam." Dean commanded, tugging Sam's arm in the direction of the Chevy. Sam fallowed, only stopping to pick up his discarded luggage.

"Dean," Sam said when they got to the Impala.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know Sammy," Dean laughed.


	2. 30 Things That Annoy Dean Winchester

Sam Winchester

Chick flicks

Sam going to college

Sam leaving me

Anyone other than myself calling Sam, "Sammy" (John Winchester this means you!)

Sam's emo music

REO Speedwagon (Kevin Cronin doesn't sing it from the heart Jo; he sings it from the hair!)

That bastard who killed my Sammy.

Gordon, the bastard who tried to kill my Sam.

John Winchester (especially when he goes all "marine")

Anyone hitting on Sam

Shapeshifters

Anyone who harms my babies (The Impala…and Sam)

Demons

Yellow Eyed Bastard (for making Sam a "special child")

Yellow Eyed Bastard (for killing Mom, and taking Dad's soul)

Boy Bands

Teenagers

Kids

Old people

Geeks

Sam Winchester

Lilith, bitch holds my deal

Bela, bitch stole the colt.

Ruby, lying bitch

Snow, messes with my baby (Impala)

People making messes inside my baby, namely Sam Winchester

MySpace, I STILL don't know what it is, damn it Sam

Crappy food

How much I want to fuck Sam Winchester

 

"Dean what's this?" Sam held up the paper he'd just read. Dean smirked.

"I thought I'd make a list to." Dean answered

"And place it conveniently on my laptop?" Sam raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes," Dean's grin got wider.

"I take it your hinting to something." Sam tried to hide a smile.

"Course not Sammy," Dean faked innocence; it looked out of place on his devilish face.

"Too bad, I think I might have been easily persuaded." There was a lull in their conversation before Dean jumped up and tackled Sam to the bed.

Later that night when Sam lay in Dean's arms, listening to the strong, steady beat of Dean's heart he heard Dean mumble, "I love you Sammy."


End file.
